Music of the Heart
by trorychic
Summary: FORMATTING FIXED---SRYZ! this is the 3rd in my little series.....R/T....read "Matchmaking in the Snow" then "Field Trip" before you read this....and then oyu can read "Rory's Life"


| | |  
  
Music of the Heart  
  
By: Abby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah-----oh no I didn't take tristan- --but I might have shoved bag boy in a trash can in a deserted alley (evil cackle)  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Summary: The third and prolly final story in my Callie saga----read Match Making In the Snow and Field trip first ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rory Gilmore dragged herself off the couch in her living room. She looked around and saw Callie and Lane sprawled on blankets and pillows. She smiled at her best friends, but the smile soon disappeared when she recalled the moments of the night before. The night that was only 2 months before her wedding--the night that Louise told her Tristan was cheating on her---the night her life fell apart. She confronted him, and as Louise predicted, he denied it. She left him behind, not before throwing his ring---a beautiful diamond engagement ring---back at him. Callie had tried to defend her cousin, but Rory would have no part of it. She fell asleep crying on the sofa, her head in Lorelai's lap, her feet in Callie's, and Lane crouching in front of her, stroking her arm. Obviously she was out cold, because she hadn't woken up when the two had moved. She glanced at her watch to see it was almost noon. Just then, her mom walked in.  
  
"Hey Ror---Henry and Matt are outside--apparently you didn't wake up when they knocked, rang, and called, so they decided to wait til you woke up--- they know you three too well." Lorelai said softly, glancing down at the still sleeping forms.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauties--your princes are here." ROry whispered to the two.  
  
The group went through the day. After seeing a movie, Christmas shopping, despite the complaints from Matt and Henry, and ice cream, they ended up back at Luke's around 4.  
  
"So, what are we doing tonight?" Rory asked brightly. Callie glanced cautiously at Matt, and then said "Well Matt wants us to hit that new karaoke club that everyone at was talking about at the party." Callie said, thinking back to the Freshman party Madeline and Louise had held the night before.  
  
"Ok---I guess that sounds good." ROry said, trying to fell chirpy, even though she new Tristan would be their. He was at all the social functions. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rory you look FABULOUS! You will knock some poor unsuspecting guy right off his feet!" Callie said, watching the slim girl twirl in front of the mirror. She was wearing a iridescent shimmery halter that laced up the back, and tight black jeans. Callie had on a short sparkly spaghetti strapped dress, and lane wore a spaghetti strapped top and a jean skirt.  
  
"Thanks Cal--so, are we ready?" ROry said, grabbing her leather jacket.  
  
They drove over to the club in Rory's silver eclipse, and when they got their, they hooked up with Henry and Matt. Callie led them up to a table right near the front. At the moment, Louise and Madeline were on stage singing "Summer Love".  
  
"Go on Rory!" Lane said, nudging her in the side.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, go sing."  
  
"Maybe later" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, so what song are you singing?" The lady asked Tristan.  
  
"The Rembrandts 'I'll be their for you'" Tristan told her. He rolled up the sleeves of his green plaid shirt, and checked his wife beater. He glanced down at his khaki pants and worker boots, hoping Callie had gotten Rory to come to the club.  
  
He knew the minute she had left that he couldn't lose her. Not the way he loved her. SO he had called up his cousin and devised a plan to win the love of his life back.  
  
As he stepped out onto the stage, Rory squinted, making sure she was seeing right. Yeah---that was Tristan.  
  
"Hey! I would like to dedicate this song to the entire class of 2003---but one girl in particular. I think everyone knows who she is." He said, as the first notes came on.  
  
So no one told ya life would be this way:  
  
Your jobs a joke, your broke, your love life's d.o.a.  
  
It's like your always stuck in 2nd gear.  
  
If it hasnt been your day, your week, your month, or even your year- but  
  
Rory's heart began to thump as he stared at her.  
  
I'll be there for you- when the rain starts to pour.  
  
I'll be there for you- like I've been there before.  
  
I'll be there for you- cuz your there for me too.  
  
He smiled down at her, but his smile turned to a frown when she refused to look at him. Instead, she jumped up and raced backstage. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. Could I sing?" Rory said, running up to the woman with the clipboard.  
  
"Sure, doll. Wut'cha wanna sing?" The lady said, popping gum.  
  
Rory thought for a moment.  
  
"I want to sing 'Ain't no Mountain High Enough'" She said, thinking of the first song that came to mind. What she didn't notice was Tristan around the corner. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Guys! I want to dedicate this song to friendships--and the great ones I had within the class of 2003!" ROry said, as the opening chord struck.  
  
If you need me call me no matter where you are, no matter how far  
  
Rory started, belting out a clear, pretty voice.  
  
Don't worry baby A masculine voice cut in. Rory whirled to the side, still singing.  
  
Just call my name, I'll be their in a hurry, you don't have to worry She continued  
  
Cuz baby their ain't no mountain high enough, ain' t no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe They sang, their voices blending perfectly.  
  
Rory dropped her mike and flew into his arms. The entire club erupted, for the majority had seen the scene the night before. Callie jumped up and down hugging Lane and Matt.  
  
Rory gazed into the sparkling blue eyes before her and knew that she was wrong in her accusations.  
  
"Tristan, I am sooooo sor-"  
  
Rory was cut off by a kiss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, our little rory couldn't decide on a maid of honor, so she doesn't have one, and we all get to make the speech!" Lorelai said into the microphone she held. Their was a row of people before them---Mia, Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Richard, Callie, Lane, Henry, and Matt, and Rory's baby sister and brother, Johnny and Jessi  
  
"I have known Rory since she was born, and some people say we look like sisters. I feel that I got a double package---a daughter and a best friend!" Lorelai said, smiling tearily at her daughter, her precious baby now wrapped in another mans arms.  
  
"When Lorelai showed up on my doorstep 18 years ago, I knew I would grow to love that little baby like she was my own blood." Mia continued.  
  
"I've known Rory since she was a kid, and I will always remember every trick she pulled---sneaking around the counter when she was little to get coffee for her crazy mother" Luke said, gazing adoringly at Lorelai, "Or when just about 2 years ago, Lorelai uhhh..(cough) occupied me, and Rory snuck around and got coffee, like the good old days---and just a comment--- when rory becomes a hunchback at 20, every one go tell her it was because she drank too much coffee" Luke finished. Rory laughed as tears spilled down her cheeks. She could feel Tristan laughing behind her, and she heard a ripple go through the crowd.  
  
"All we need to say is that we couldn't be happier about the way Rory turned out, or her choice of husband" Emily said, speaking for herself and Richard.  
  
"Ahhh, they mention Tristan finally" Tristan said, speaking up.  
  
"I "knew" baby Rory, or you could say I knew her, because I was just a baby myself, but I couldn't have asked for a better friend growing up." Lane said, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Although we didn't get the chance to know baby Rory, my guess was that she always had a book. Matt thought she was multiplying at 2, and Henry thought she said words like disestablishmentarianism at 3. I know I know, most don't even know what it means. But I did know baby Tristan, and as we were growing up, despite his 'player' attitude, he always dated the studious types---that is until Rory came along, and he felt the need to date every girl in the junior class at Chilton" another chuckle came.  
  
"Calista DuGray! Don't tell all my secrets!" Tristan said, smiling up at his cousin.  
  
"So we conclude this speech with just one thing. We want to wish Rory and Tristan the best of luck. They deserve it!" Lorelai said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan and Rory ran to the white limo waiting to drive them to the airport, where they would board a plane to Hawaii.  
  
Lorelai, Lane, and Callie stood in a line, and Luke, Matt, and Henry stood in a line next to them.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU RORY!!!!!!" The girls yelled as they hopped in the car. Rory stopped and turned just as the guys let out a low whistle and yelled.  
  
"WAY TO GO TRISTAN!!!"  
  
Rory blushed slightly, and she and tristan stuck their heads out the sunroof as they drove away, seeing a banner slide down in front of the church.  
  
All it said was  
  
"Ain't No Mountain High Enough to keep me from being their for you" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Feed Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trorychic@yahoo.com 


End file.
